The invention relates to a waste-heat turbine unit having a rotating cylinder that is formed as a hollow body, the exterior of said cylinder having a blading that is subjected to exhaust gases of an internal-combustion engine that forms a component of a drive assembly, particularly for motor vehicles.
A known waste-heat turbine unit, German Patent (DE-PS) No. 33 26 992, corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,766 comprises a rotating cylinder, the basic design of which contributes to the fact that the utilization of waste-gas energy in said turbine unit is good.
Nevertheless, it is an objective of the present invention to further develop the cylinder in such a way that its constructive development as well as the effect of the waste-heat turbine unit are improved.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by means of forming the blading on the cylinder at locations impinged on by the engine exhaust gases so as to extend spirally. In especially preferred embodiments, the blading extends spirally over substantially the whole length of the cylinder and is disposed to be mirror symmetrical with respect to a center transverse plane of the cylinder.
The main advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the spiral blading ensures an optimized heat transfer from the exterior to the interior of the cylinder and thus an even better utilization of energy. Also, because of said blading, the cylinder has a higher stability.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.